A parallel co-ordinate is a method of visualizing and analyzing multivariate data. Records of data are generally plotted as a line in the parallel co-ordinate. Since records are plotted as a line, handling an enormous amount of data is a cumbersome process, when every record has to be fetched from an underlying data store and plotted as a graph of parallel co-ordinates. Also, a graph of a large group of records may become indecipherable due to a crowded plot of lines, thereby defeating the purpose of parallel co-ordinates.